winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 526
The Fall of Tritannus is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the activation of the Emperor's Throne, Tritannus no longer able to control himself and becomes a furious beast, wreaking havoc in the seas of all the worlds as he has become corruptted and overwhelmed by all of that infinite and limitless power. Despite his romantic love for Icy, Tritannus attacks her, but Darcy and Stormy come to her rescue. Despite using a Dark Sirenix convergence spell, the Trix are quickly defeated by Tritannus and aren't seen for the rest of the episode. Meanwhile, Roy and the mermaid guards are trying to defend the Andros Royal Palace from Tritannus' mutants. Soon Tressa and the Winx, except for Bloom, arrive to help save the Royal Palace from being flooded. While the Winx are desperately trying to save the inhabitants of Andros from a rise in the sea level, Bloom and Nereus are the ones who have to free Aisha and Daphne, and defeat Tritannus once and for all. During the battle, Bloom and Nereus are easily over-powered by Tritannus until Nereus distracts Tritannus and knocks his trident out of his hand, making him defenseless. As he watches in horror, Bloom destroys the trident and Tritannus returns into his normal form once and for all. Before the battle, Bloom had sent Serena to retrieve Aisha and Daphne and once Serena arrives, Aisha and Daphne are freed. As Tritannus no longer has his powers, the mutants are returned to normal, including Queen Ligea and King Neptune, who were about to attack the Winx Club. They reunite on the steps of the Andros Royal Palace, now saved. King Neptune punishes Tritannus for his evil actions and banishes him to an unknown realm. While watching this event, Bloom's Sirenix Guardian appears and asks her if she would like to use her Sirenix Wish. Bloom accepts and, the dream she's always had comes true; her older sister Daphne becomes a normal fairy instead of a Nymph. Surprisingly, unlike her mother, father, and younger sister, she has blond hair. During a ceremony which all the Sovereign council attends, the Winx perform a song while the Specialists, the other Alfea fairies (including Roxy and Krystal) and their families are seen cheering. Near the end of the song, Bloom flies over to her big sister, and at the end of the episode they are seen dancing together. Major Events *Tritannus sucessfully activates the Emperor's Throne and becomes a giant monster. *Tritannus' trident is destroyed, thus he's defeated. *All the mutants return to their original form. *Daphne's body is restored. *Tritannus is banished to Oblivion. Debuts *Daphne (living body) Characters *Bloom *Stella *Musa *Flora *Tecna *Aisha *Tritannus *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Nereus *Neptune *Niobe *Teredor *Serena *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *Daphne *Oritel *Marion *Tressa *Ligea Trivia *Bloom wishes that she can bring Daphne back to her human form again. *Darcy and Stormy are back, and finally converge with Icy. *Musa did not use her Sirenix wish in this season, but there is a possibility she could use it in Season 6. *The fate of the Trix is currently unknown, however it is likely that they are still alive and still in the Infinite Ocean. But it is possible that they are imprisoned again, since at Season 2, they were imprisoned at the Fortress of Light. At Season 3, they are imprisoned at the Omega Dimension, at Season 4, since they didn't appeared in this season, we'll skip this. And at Season 5, they were imprisoned in the Prison of Andros. *The mermaid guards of Andros make their first appearance since Season 3. *This is the first time Queen Ligea and King Neptune are seen in 3D. Mistakes *Bloom has her hair recolored in light blue instead of carrot orange. *Tecna has her hair recoloured in dark blue instead of light purple. *In one scene, Musa's armband was missing. Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Version Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub